The present invention relates to circuitry for enhancing the detail of a video signal, and particularly to circuitry of this type that can be economically employed with a conventional video recorder.
Many video recording devices employ a "coring" circuit for eliminating noise in the signal during playback. High frequency, low amplitude information is assumed to be noise and is attenuated, but unfortunately considerable picture detail can be lost in the process. The resultant video picture has a flat look including sharp transitions or edges but with much of the detail lacking. Detail enhancing circuits are known for pre-emphasizing a video signal prior to recording, but equipment of this type tends to be complex, employing balanced modulators and the like, and may itself be more costly than the video tape recording apparatus rendering its use suitable only for the professional recording studio. Prior to the present invention, equipment was substantially unavailable for economically enhancing the detail of a playback signal derived from the average home video recording apparatus.